


hearth and home [podfic]

by idellaphod



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: When Eliot goes to a temple, or when he’s in one place long enough to build a shrine, he doesn’t do it for Ares. He does it for Hestia.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	hearth and home [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696900) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**duration:** 11 minutes 25 seconds

**file size:** 26.1 MB

**download:** [at mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jqjrntph7tiy1ec/%5Bleverage%5D_hearth_and_home.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lady_ragnell for having blanket permission to record.
> 
> This was recorded for the simulpod challenge in week one of @voiceteam1 for Red Out Loud / Team Red <333


End file.
